fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Who: AAC Episodes
DOCTOR WHO: AN AMERICAN COMPANION Viva Las Tardis *'Cast': Tenth Doctor, Alyssa Madison Davies *'Timeline': Series 2 between Series 1 EP.13 The Parting of the Ways and Special The Christmas Invasion *'Summary': A solar flare causes the TARDIS to crash land in Las Vegas, Nevada, where the Doctor meets local teen girl, Alyssa Davies. Strange ongoings at the Luxor casino hotel intrigues the Doctor to stay. Episode F1 *'Scene One: Emergency Landing' Notes - Solar flare disrupts TARDIS during time travel to 7500 AD, crashes to Earth 2005 AD *'Scene Two: It's Bigger on the Inside' Notes - The Doctor introduces himself and the TARDIS to Alyssa *'Scene Three: Viva Las Vegas' Notes - The Doctor and Alyssa tour around Vegas; Doctor detects alien technology somewhere along the Strip; investigates the Luxor Casino Hotel with Alyssa *'Scene Four: The Catacombs of Luxor' Notes - tunnels/catacombs under Luxor Casino Hotel, dead bodies, skeletons, Autons *'Scene Five: Galactic Mobsters' Notes - Doctor and Alyssa find alien spaceship under the ground under Luxor, aliens are legendary galactic criminal Mafia family, stealing gold from Earth, human/Auton slaves *'Scene Six: Poker Face' Notes - Doctor is challenged to a game of Poker by the alien Mafia boss; Alyssa held captive; Doctor wins; Mafia doesn't keep promise, attempt to cheat and kill Doctor, Alyssa rescued *'Scene Seven: The Fall of Luxor' Notes - Auton battle; Luxor evacuated; aliens attempt to escape; ship rises from under Luxor; Luxor collapses; alien ship suffers critical error, explodes/crashes into Grand Canyon; Doctor invites Alyssa on trip to space Arachnophobia *'Cast': Tenth Doctor, Alyssa Madison Davies *'Timeline': Series 2 between Series 1 EP.13 The Parting of the Ways and Special The Christmas Invasion *'Summary': On their first journey into space together, the Doctor brings Alyssa to what he believed was still a beautiful galactic conservation planet jungle world, but instead come across an abandoned alien research facility. Episode F2 *'Scene One: Quenylacca' Notes - Doctor asks Alyssa where she wants to go; decide to see alien lifeforms on the galactic conservation planet Quenylacca; land in jungle; the Corgi that isn't (vicious killer alien dog that appears adorable and innocent) *'Scene Two: The Facility' Notes - Doctor and Alyssa discover abandoned compound; explore facility; find dead bodies of alien scientists *'Scene Three: Eight Legged Freaks' Notes - find a control room filled with giant, extravagant webs; another dead alien researcher; big ass spider jumps on Alyssa; panic attack (she has Arachnophobia); Doctor finds records pertaining to genetic experimentation; even bigger spider attacks *'Scene Four: Run' Notes - Doctor and Alyssa flee giant attacking spider; hide and seek game with spider; more spiders; crawling through ducts/vent shafts; giant mutant acid spitting spiders *'Scene Five: The Egg Room' Notes - In attempt to find way out of facility, Doctor and Alyssa stumble into a room filled with spider egg sacks; giant spider attacks; Doctor and Alyssa wake up partially cocooned to giant web; Doctor frees himself and Alyssa using sonic screwdriver to manipulate robotic cargo arm to rip apart web; kills giant spider with cargo robot arm; flee through egg room as hundreds of spiders hatch *'Scene Six: Run Faster' Notes - Doctor and Alyssa try to escape facility full of giant killer mutant spiders; Doctor activates facility self destruct; escape facility; massive killer mother spider tears through roof, spitting acid; Doctor and Alyssa run to TARDIS; stumble across evil killer vicious Corgi again (comic relief; Doctor commands it to sit and stay); get into TARDIS; facility explodes; giant mother spider burns to death Forget *'Cast': Tenth Doctor, Alyssa Madison Davies *'Timeline': Series 2 between Series 1 EP.13 The Parting of the Ways and Special The Christmas Invasion *'Summary': The Doctor and Alyssa, visiting a planet-sized arboretum, are exposed to the spores of a mysterious plant. Upon returning to Earth, they forget they are even time travelers. Quarantine *'Cast': Tenth Doctor, Alyssa Madison Davies *'Timeline': Between Special The Runaway Bride and Series 3 EP.1 Smith and Jones *'Summary': Three years after saving the Earth from the Cybermen, the Doctor comes for Alyssa again to visit a universal center of commerce, a planet of shopping centers, but become trapped as the planet suffers a quickly spreading pandemic. The Harvest *'Cast': Tenth Doctor, Alyssa Madison Davies, Martha Jones *'Timeline': Series 3 between EP.6 The Lazarus Experiment and EP.7 42 *'Summary': The Doctor, Alyssa and Martha stumble across a world of primitive farmers and find an advanced alien race is harvesting people as their food source. Oops *'Cast': Tenth Doctor, Alyssa Madison Davies, Martha Jones, Andrew Davies *'Timeline': Series 3 between EP.9 The Family of Blood and EP.10 Blink *'Summary': The Doctor accidentally returns Alyssa home three days late. Now that her father is aware of the Doctor, he is invited on a trip to space, which is interrupted by the Judoon. Dreamland *'Cast': Tenth Doctor, Alyssa Madison Davies *'Timeline': Series 4 between Special Voyage of the Damned and Series 4 EP.1 Partners in Crime *'Summary': The TARDIS accidentally lands the Doctor and Alyssa deep within the secretive U.S. Area 51 facility, where a deadly captured alien has escaped and on a rampage. Clowns From Space *'Cast': Tenth Doctor, Alyssa Madison Davies, Donna Noble *'Timeline': Series 4 between EP.3 Planet of the Ood and EP.4 The Sontaran Stratagem *'Summary': The Doctor is intrigued by the common fear of clowns among human beings. The Doctor, Alyssa and Donna find out why. The Fourth Kind *'Cast': Tenth Doctor, Alyssa Madison Davies, Andrew Davies *'Timeline': Series 4 between EP.9 Forest of the Dead and EP.10 Midnight *'Summary': After stumbling across a research laboratory in deep space, the Doctor and Alyssa discover what happened to her mother when she disappeared when Alyssa was a young girl. The Legend of Atlantis *'Cast': Eleventh Doctor, Alyssa Madison Davies, Amy Pond, Rory Williams *'Timeline': Series 5 between EP.5 Flesh and Stone and EP.6 The Vampires of Venice *'Summary': While on a seafaring cruise across the Atlantic, the Doctor, Alyssa, Amy and Rory spot what appears to be a mermaid. The four end up discovering a civilization of mer-people in the deep Atlantic. It *'Cast': Eleventh Doctor, Alyssa Madison Davies, Amy Pond, Rory Williams *'Timeline': Series 6 between EP.9 Night Terrors and EP.10 The Girl Who Waited *'Summary': Something gloopy, slimy and blubbery has engulfed Big Ben in London and is growing. The Doctor, Alyssa, Amy and Rory work with UNIT to figure out what "it" is and how to stop it. United We Stand *'Cast': Eleventh Doctor, Alyssa Madison Davies, Clara Oswald, Andrew Davies, Canton Everett Delaware III *'Timeline': Series 7 between EP.9 Hide and EP.10 Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS *'Summary': Massive alien ships have appeared over the capital cities of every nation on Earth. The Doctor, Alyssa and Clara investigate who they are and what they want, until they attack and humanity must unite to defend itself. Bad Boys *'Cast': Twelfth Doctor, Alyssa Madison Davies *'Timeline': Series 8 between EP.4 Listen and EP.5 Time Heist *'Summary': Alyssa is tasked with bringing along the crew to the COPS television show on her police duties when she responds to a homicide call. The Doctor is coincidentally investigating the same. Episode F13 *'Scene One: COPS: Vegas Heat Special' Notes - Opening scene COPS intro; entire episode in perspective of COPS film crew camera; Alyssa driving LVMPD cruiser, talking to camera about being a cop and seeing weird things; gets homicide call; responds to hotel room in The Quad Casino Resort; two dead bodies with large holes blown through their chests; Alyssa spots Doctor at scene also investigating *'Scene Two: Agent Doctor' Notes - Doctor Who Series 8 intro; entire episode still in perspective of COPS film crew camera; Alyssa pulls Doctor aside to find out if these deaths are alien related; tells Doctor to pretend he is FBI and use his psychic paper; Alyssa and the Doctor proceed to investigate the two killings, film crew in tow; Doctor both confused and amused by the presence of TV film crew filming a homicide investigation *'Scene Three: 187' Notes - Another murder victim; Doctor slips up, caught on camera explaining to Alyssa the possible alien responsible for the killings; continue to track down clues *'Scene Four: Heart Broken' Notes - An alien disguised as human attacks the film crew; cops shoot at attacker; sound guy claims a monster tried to rip out his heart; Doctor knows what kind of alien is attacking people; foot chase through casino; Doctor and Alyssa chase alien into parking garage; Doctor attempts to lure out alien by yelling he has two delicious hearts *'Scene Five: Heart Attack' Notes - Doctor and Alyssa hear screams; two junkies come running through garage claiming a monster attacked them and killed their drug dealer; cop jokes about bad trip; alien attacks and kills another junkie; alien attacks Alyssa; alien shot by cops but unaffected; alien stumbles and drops dead; drug junkies' hearts were contaminated with narcotic chemicals lethal to the alien species; AIPHX Rapid Reaction Teams arrive to clean up and cover up incident; (comic relief: Alyssa says to camera crew "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" AIPHX soldier grabs camera); closing COPS theme outro The Good Dalek *'Cast': Twelfth Doctor, Alyssa Madison Davies, Clara Oswald, Rusty, Pook *'Timeline': Series 9 between Special Last Christmas and EP.1 The Magician's Apprentice *'Summary': The Doctor, Alyssa and Clara stumble across a Dalek fleet and before being exterminated, are saved by an old friend, who joins them in saving a world from extermination. Episode F14 *'Scene One: An Old Friend' "Run!", screams Alyssa The Doctor and Clara rushed past Alyssa in a hallway of an alien space vessel, the sound of a crowd of Daleks in down the other end, yelling "Exterminate!, Exterminate!, Exterminate!!" Alyssa fires three shots from her Beretta DK-9 Mod towards the coming Daleks, striking one with all three rounds. "Exterminate the Doctor and his companions!" It yells before dying and bumping into a wall. Alyssa follows the Doctor and Clara as they run down a corridor, followed by a barrage of gunstick plasma blasts. "This way!" the Doctor commands, Clara and Alyssa in tow. "How are we getting to the TARDIS from here?" asks a panicked Clara, as the three stop running and stand for a moment. The Doctor pauses, trying to think, "Uh... this way... no, ..." Before speaking again, another barrage of gunstick plasma blasts wiz by as Daleks enter the corridor, "Exterminate!" they all continue yelling. Alyssa slams in a magazine and releases the slide of her gun. "Last mag." She states, with a look of concern. The three continue running and enter a large room. Daleks begin to pour through the entrance they just run through. Alyssa opens fire, continuing to shoot until empty, killing three Daleks. The slide of the gun locks back and the sound of a click as she pulls the trigger. "Empty! What now?!" Alyssa looks at the Doctor. "Oh God, Doctor, think of something!" Clara yells. Daleks begin entering the room from another entrance and surround the three against a wall. "Exterminate the Doctor! Exterminate the companions!" commands a Dalek. A moment of silence passes as the Daleks each take aim and then the sound of a single Dalek yelling is heard in the back of the room. "All Daleks must die!! All Daleks must die!!" The distracted Daleks turn to see who is speaking and a sudden rapid barrage of gunstick fire is heard. The shooting stops. Alyssa and Clara, eyes closed and huddled together, look up to see what has happened. The Doctor, with an intense look of surprise stands to see. A single Dalek rolls through a crowd of destroyed Daleks and up to the Doctor. "Doctor..." It says, eyestalk pointed to the Doctor's face. Initially confused, the Doctor looks at the Dalek. Then in a surprised and tone of disbelief, "No... Rusty? Rusty!" Alyssa and Clara, still crouched and huddled together simultaneously question in confused tones, "Rusty?" Alyssa immediately remembers and jumps up quickly exclaiming, "Rusty!!" Clara also stands and questions in surprise, "Rusty? The Dalek from the Aristotle? The 'good' Dalek?" She motions her hands with finger quotations upon saying the 'good' Dalek. The Doctor immediately asks, "Rusty! I never thought I'd say it would be good to see a Dalek, but it's good to see you! What are you doing here?" Rusty's eyestalk points toward Clara and Alyssa and then back toward the Doctor, "All Daleks must die. All Daleks must be exterminated. There are more Daleks coming. You must leave." Moments later, the Doctor, Alyssa and Clara have followed Rusty back to the TARDIS. Before boarding, the three observe Rusty roll over to a control panel and use his manipulator arm to attach to a control. An automated Dalek voice comes over a PA system announcing the ship's self destruct has been activated. Rusty exclaims, "All Daleks must die. Go Doctor." Clara runs inside the TARDIS, followed by the Doctor walking in. Alyssa pauses at the TARDIS door and asks, "What about you, Rusty?" Rusty responds, "I must destroy all Daleks. I will continue my mission." The Doctor pulls Alyssa in and rushes to the TARDIS controls and starts it up. The TARDIS begins fading but then fades back in over Rusty's position. Rusty appears within the TARDIS and the Doctor slams a button causing the TARDIS to teleport outside of the Dalek ship before it explodes. As the TARDIS flies away, the Dalek vessel detonates in the background. *'Scene Two: A New Ally' Aboard the TARDIS in the main control room, the Doctor walks in circles around Rusty, checking him out. Using the Sonic screwdriver, he scans Rusty's new external casing and its upgrades. "All of this new fire power, gunsticks and..." the sonic screwdriver continues buzzing, "Some sort of force field generator?" The Doctor questions. Rusty explains, "I have upgraded myself. I killed many Daleks. I used a Dalek ship to upgrade. I am a superior Dalek. Superior extermination!" "So, you continue on your mission to destroy all the Daleks?" Asks the Doctor. Rusty replies, "Yes. All Daleks must die. All Daleks must be exterminated!" Alyssa walks up to Rusty, patting it on the top, "Well then, thanks for saving us." Rusty's eyestalk points toward Alyssa, then rotates to the Doctor, "Doctor... I have information. The Daleks are preparing to invade and exterminate an inferior planet. The Daleks must be exterminated." Jumping up the stairs to his center console and pushing some switches, the Doctor asks, "Which planet?" Rusty responds, "It is not far." The Doctor quickly performs a scan of nearby stars and finds something, "There is one inhabited planet nearby. It's a Level five world." The Doctor looks at Clara and Alyssa, "Probably similar to yours." He pushes more buttons and yanks a lever. Clara quickly responds, "Are we going to help them?" The TARDIS begins groaning as the Doctor activates flight. "Of Course." Alyssa looking at Rusty, "And what about Rusty?" Rusty responds, "I will join you. All Daleks must be exterminated!" The Doctor hops down to Rusty and looks him in the eyestalk, "Right! But you will do things my way, do you understand, Rusty? Rusty replies, "Explain, Doctor." "I will tell you when fighting becomes an option. Until then, you do as I say." The Doctor attaches a communicator to Rusty. Rusty responds, upset, "But all Daleks must die! All Daleks must die!!" "No! You listen to me and my commands! Do you understand?!" The Doctor states, glaring into Rusty's eyestalk. Alyssa jumps in, "Doctor, you know by now the Daleks can't be reasoned with. We should just stop them before anyone innocent is killed." The Doctor walks back up to the console, "You know how things work, Alyssa." Speaking under her breath, Alyssa replies sarcastically, "Yeah, I know." "What was that?" The Doctor asks. With a look of frustration and concern towards Rusty, Alyssa responds, "Nothing... nothing." The Doctor activates the TARDIS' cloaking and sneaks in close to the Dalek fleet, building up near the moons of the planet. Clara and Alyssa look outside the TARDIS door to see hundreds of Dalek saucers in formation. *'Scene Three: Contact' On the surface of the planet, military staff are operating computers and panels in a war room. A man in a suit is seated at a desk, and a man dressed as a high ranking officer approaches him, "Sir, we're continuing to monitor the objects. They haven't moved since yesterday and our communications broadcasted towards them go unanswered." "Do we know what they are yet, General?" asks the man seated at the desk. "Not yet, Mr. President. An observatory has gotten a view of them and honestly, sir, they appear to be some sort of fleet of space craft." the General responds. "Sir, the satellite is in position!" an officer exclaims. The general and the President walk over to a large screen. The screen switches to the satellite's camera view to show the Dalek fleet. "What the hell are they?" The President asks in a serious and concerned tone. The general replies, "We are not alone in the universe, sir." The sound of the TARDIS groaning is heard in another room as a soldier rushes into the war room yelling, "Something is in the President's office! It just appeared out of no where!" Soldiers rush into the next room and take aim at the TARDIS, which has landed inside the President's war bunker office. The general and the President follow. Meanwhile, aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor activates the exterior surveillance cameras to see the TARDIS is surrounded by soldiers. Alyssa remarks sarcastically, "You sure enjoy landing right in the middle of a hornet's nest, don't you, Doc?" The Doctor rushes to the front door and opens it, popping his head out and looks around the room. "Ah, hello gentlemen." The Doctor steps out and raises his hands. "I am here to help you, so you can go ahead and lower those guns." A soldier remarks, still aiming his gun at the Doctor, "He doesn't look like an alien, sir!" The General asks the Doctor, "Who are you? How the hell did you get in here?" "Your planet is in imminent danger. I am the Doctor and I am here to help." he replies. "Doctor who? Explain yourself, sir." asks the General. "I'm just the Doctor. I'm also willing to explain everything... I just do not like having all those guns pointed at me." the Doctor responds. On the other side of the TARDIS door, Alyssa whispers to Clara, "This isn't going to go well." Rusty immediately asks loudly, "Explain! Explain!" The general asks angrily, "Who else is in that box? Come on out of there now!" Alyssa whispers to Rusty, "Shhhut up!" She then pokes her head out from the door, "Hi..." A soldier grabs the Doctor and slams him against a wall to search him. Another soldier grabs Alyssa from the TARDIS and throws her into the wall as well. Clara walks out and shuts the door behind her, leaving Rusty inside. She too is grabbed and put against the wall. The President asks the general, frustrated, "Three people in a box, what the hell is this?" The Doctor turns around stating, "I can explain..." Before finishing his sentence, a soldier interrupts the Doctor, taking Alyssa's Beretta DK-9 Mod from her under jacket holster, "She's armed, sir." He hands the general her gun. The General walks up close to the Doctor, "You better get talking then." The Doctor, Clara and Alyssa are taken to chairs, sat down and handcuffed to them. "I am not sure if you are aware yet, but there is a fleet of homicidal, psychotic aliens building up an invasion force near your moons. And if you don't heed my warnings closely, every person on this planet will die." The Doctor tells the general. The general responds, "We're aware of the space crafts near our moons. What I want to know is who you three are and how you got in this room." "There is no time for these games, general." The Doctor replies. The general leans in close to the Doctor, "We are more than capable of defending ourselves from some flying saucers. You should be more concerned for yourselves." Alyssa butts in, "You have no idea what you are up against! I've seen these things in action many times and they are nearly impossible to kill. They will massacre you." The general stands up straight from his leaning towards the Doctor and walks over to the TARDIS, "I may accept your advice if you explain who you are and how you came here." Clara whispers to the Doctor and Alyssa, "I hope Rusty doesn't do anything stupid in there." The Doctor proceeds to quickly explain, "Okay then general. I am the Doctor... just 'The Doctor'. I am a space and time traveler from another planet. That blue box is my space ship and it is bigger on the inside. These two ladies are my companions. Now, I have quite a bit of knowledge on aliens species and the one crowding around your planet is one of the most deadly I've ever encountered. If you do not listen to me and listen carefully, your world will burn." The general begins to chuckle and lights a cigar in his mouth. He then turns toward the Doctor, "That's a cute story. We'll see though." Almost immediately, an officer rushes into the room from the adjacent war room, "Sir, we're receiving a signal from the spaceships!" As the general rushes into the war room, the Doctor yells, "You are running out of time, General!" In the war room, the General and President view the large screen and listen to the signal. A raspy, electronic voice repeats itself over and over, "Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate! Exterminate!" The general and a soldier re-enter the office and un-cuff the Doctor and bring him into the war room. "Explain this." Demands the general. The voice over the signal continues becoming louder and more aggressive, "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!!" Suddenly, a bright light comes from the Dalek ship and the satellite camera view goes dead. A soldier states while trying to type on a keyboard, "We lost the satellite, sir. It's just gone." The Doctor angrily reacts, "You need to listen to me right now! Those things up there know no mercy and know no morality. They will kill everyone, without hesitation. Now, I need to send them a broadcast. A warning." The general looks at an officer and commands, "Do it." The soldier proceeds to set up a broadcast signal to direct at the Dalek fleet. The soldier then hands the Doctor a microphone. "I am speaking to whoever commands the Dalek fleet. I demand to speak to the Daleks!" The Doctor speaks into the microphone. A moment passes and all the screens in the war room change to display a Dalek. "Doctor...", the Dalek says. "That is right, the Doctor. I am here and I am warning you, Daleks. You will leave this planet alone. You will turn around and leave." He demands. The Dalek replies, "Doctor! Doctor, we will destroy you! We will exterminate you! We do not fear you, Doctor!" The screens all go blank and the signal is cut. The Doctor slams the microphone down and pauses, thinking. He then walks out of the war room and into the TARDIS. Alyssa and Clara, still cuffed the the chairs, Alyssa yells, "Hey! Doctor, what the hell is going on?" The general, President and soldiers enter the room. "Let them go." The general commands. Soldiers free Clara and Alyssa. Clara rushes into the TARDIS. Before Alyssa enter the TARDIS too, the general stops her and hands her back her gun. Just as she goes to enter the TARDIS, the Doctor rushes back out. "Okay, general. You need to get every bit of your militaries and armies on this planet united and ready, and there isn't much time. Mr. President, you need to make a broadcast to your people and tell them all to hide." The Doctor states while still thinking, walking back and forth. Rusty rolls out from the TARDIS, "Doctor! Doctor, I am receiving signals from the Daleks! They are preparing to attack!" The soldiers all point their guns at Rusty. The President yells, "It's one of them! From the screen!" The Doctor stands in front of Rusty and yells, "NO! Put down your guns! This one is different. Please, relax." Rusty looks around the room with his eyestalk. Alyssa asks the Doctor, "So... what is the plan then?" The Doctor responds, concerned, "We buy time. Until we can stop the Daleks ourselves, all we can do is hope this planet can hold its ground until then." The President picks up a phone and calls requesting a national emergency broadcast be set up. The Doctor, Clara and Alyssa enter the TARDIS. While Clara heads to the control console with Doctor, Alyssa runs down a corridor in the TARDIS. The Doctor begins pushing buttons and levers and starts a scan of the Dalek fleet. "Two... two hundred and forty ships and... and thousands of Daleks." The Doctor calculates. "Thousands?" Clara asks, worried. "Thousands, tens of thousands. Just waiting in formation outside of the ships. Probably tens of thousands more inside them." He responds. The general walks inside the TARDIS, "My God..." he states in amazement. Clara reacts, "Yes, yes, bigger on the inside." Alyssa walks into the control room from a corridor, wearing a combat vest and holding her UNIT-14 rifle, "We have a plan yet?" she asks. She slams in the power core and the rifle charges on-line. The Doctor explains, "If we want any chance at stopping the Daleks, we'll need to board their command ship. From there we'll have to disrupt the invasion." The Doctor walks out of the TARDIS, followed by Clara and Alyssa. Alyssa informs the President, "Normal bullets won't even dent them. Focus your troops on using grenades, rocket propelled weapons, bombs, missiles, tanks, anti-tank weapons and mines." The Doctor sits down on a couch and continues thinking. Ten minutes pass and Rusty warns, "They are coming, Doctor. The Daleks are coming. The Daleks must die!" *'Scene Four: The Invasion' Notes: Soldiers around the planet stand at the ready; Daleks rush down from the skies, Dalek saucers, etc; battles between troops and the Daleks around the planet; Daleks invade President's bunker; battle in bunker; Rusty/Alyssa/bunker soldiers fight against invading Daleks; Doctor gets an idea *'Scene Five: The Good Dalek' Notes: Doctor, Alyssa, Rusty, Clara board TARDIS; teleport on Dalek command ship; attempt to reach control room; battle Daleks on board command ship; Doctor attempt to hijack weapons to attack Dalek saucers and draw attention away from the planet; plan fails; Doctor and Clara flee; Rusty and Alyssa trapped in intense battle with Daleks; Rusty states he can hijack Daleks; Rusty accesses Dalek command, hijacks signals; Daleks begin killing each other; Rusty tells Alyssa to leave; TARDIS takes off; Daleks destroy each other; saucers blow each other up, etc; Rusty possibly killed *'Scene Six: Pook' Notes: President thanks Doctor, Alyssa and Clara for their help; they board TARDIS and leave; Alyssa spots something dash down a corridor of the TARDIS; searches around a room; finds a baby Adipose; lures it out; it can only say "pook"; brings to Doctor; asks if she can keep it; names it "Pook" Category:Doctor Who: An American Companion Category:Fan Fiction